internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1932-33 German Association Championship
The 1932-33 Czechoslovak German Association Championship was won by Troppauer EV Opava. First round Bohemian Championship In the Bohemian Division of the German Association Championship, there were two classes of play (Klasse I and Klasse II). ;Known results January 9 - RZ *'Reichenberger EV' - EV Riemes 2:1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) January 11 *'DFK Komotau' - DEV Eger 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) January 30 - RZ *'Gablonzer EV' - DEHG Prag 3:2 (2:1, 1:0, 0:1) @ Gablonz - final February 14 *'Reichenberger EV' - EV Riemes 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Reichenberg - described as a Championship game that won REV the title of "Kreismeister IIB" and allowed them to advance to meet Marienbad February 21 *'WSV Marienbad' - Reichenberger EV 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) - Marienbad was "Kriesmeister II" and earned promotion to Klasse I Gablonzer EV won the first class division. Moravian-Silesian Championship The Moravian-Silesian ("Mahren-Schlesien") Championship was won by Olmutzer EV. ;First round January 16 *'Jagerndorfer EV' - EV Gratz 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, 0:0) January 21 *'Jagerndorfer EV' - Hertha Troppau 4:0 (0:0, 0:0, 4:0) @ Jagerndorf ;Final round January 27 *'Olmützer EV' - Brünner EV 3:2 (1:1, 0:0, 2:1) @ Olomouc - played for four points February 15 *'Olmutzer EV' - Jägerndorfer EV 13:1 (5:0, 6:0, 2:1) @ Olomouc February 20 *Jagerndorfer EV - Olmutzer EV 1:1 (0:1, 0:0, 1:0) @ Jagerndorf Final February 7 *Gablonzer EV - Troppauer EV @ Gablonz - not played due to thaw March 4 *Troppauer EV - Gablonzer EV @ Troppau - not played due to thaw The final for 1932-33 was eventually played in January 1934. January 3 *'Troppauer EV' - Gablonzer EV 11:2 (7:0, 3:2, 1:0) - Game 1 (Saturday) *'Troppauer EV' - Gablonzer EV 4:1 (1:0, 0:0, 3:1) @ Troppau - Game 2 (Sunday) Other games January 9 - RZ *'Reichenberger EV komb.' - EK Deutsch-Gabel 5:0 (1:0, 1:0, 3:0) January 30 - RZ *Reichenberger EV II - EK Deutsch-Gabel 1:1 (0:1, 1:0, 0:0) Contemporary accounts RZ 1-9-33.png|The January 9 issue of the Reichenberger Zeitung. RZ 1-9-33-2.png|" RZ 1-30-33.png|The January 30 issue of the Reichenberger Zeitung. Prager Tagblatt 1-31-33.png|The January 31 issue of the Prager Tagblatt. Prager Tagblatt 2-21-33.png|The February 21 issue of the Prager Tagblatt. Silesia 1-27-33.png|The January 27 issue of Silesia. Silesia 2-4-33 (1).png|The February 4 issue of Silesia (part one). Silesia 2-4-33 (2).png|The February 4 issue of Silesia (part two). Silesia 2-6-33.png|The February 6 issue of Silesia. Silesia 2-15-33.png|The February 15 issue of Silesia. Silesia 2-20-33.png|The February 20 issue of Silesia. Silesia 3-2-33 (2).png|The March 2 issue of Silesia. Silesia 3-3-33.png|The March 3 issue of Silesia. Silesia 3-4-33.png|The March 4 issue of Silesia. Silesia 3-6-33.png|The March 6 issue of Silesia. Prager Tagblatt 3-8-33.png|The March 8 issue of the Prager Tagblatt. Silesia 1-2-34 (1).png|The January 2, 1934, issue of Silesia (part one). Silesia 1-2-34 (2).png|The January 2, 1934, issue of Silesia (part two). Silesia 1-2-34 (3).png|The January 2, 1934, issue of Silesia (part three). Silesia 1-2-34 (4).png|The January 2, 1934, issue of Silesia (part four). Prager Tagblatt 1-3-34.png|The January 3, 1934, issue of the Prager Tagblatt. Sources *''Prager Tagblatt'' *''Reichenberger Zeitung'' *''Silesia'' Category:1932 in ice hockey Category:1933 in ice hockey